


Making the Change From Friends to Lovers.

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested from Tumblr - Draco and Reader with the prompts 'are you...drunk' and 'god, I really want to kiss you.'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Making the Change From Friends to Lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy.  
> If you want to request anything feel free to do so or head onto my Tumblr www.multi-fandom-imagines-x.com  
> I have five prompt lists and a list of people I write for.

In your defence you hadn’t meant to drink so much. It was only meant to be a few drinks in the common room to celebrate winning the quidditch match and somehow you had ended up on the field outside of Hogwarts staring up at the sky, watching the clouds pass. Admittedly, drinking so much wasn’t your best idea. 

The shots also weren’t the best idea either. 

You sat up quickly, too quickly, causing your head to spin. You just giggled as you rolled you head around, spotting a blonde headed figure not too far from you.

“Draco!” You yelled happily as you stood up, albeit clumsily. You watched as his head snapped in your direction and he made his way over to you.

You’d known Draco since first year but hadn’t gotten along too great then but in second year Professor Snape assigned him to help you in potions and from then on the pair of you got along famously. 

That friendship also came with the added bonus of having a crush on the Malfoy heir. It was easy to deal with most of the time, even with Parkinson rubbing herself against Draco constantly. Still having a crush on the guy who only saw you as a best friend had its difficult moments. 

“Y/N?” Draco questioned as he got closer to you, practically catching you as you hugged him, it was more of a fall really. “Are you...drunk?” He asked.

“Celebrations were happening, Draco, just cause you wanted to make potions or whatever with Snape doesn’t mean the rest of us can’t have fun.” You giggled against his chest.

“Yes, seems like you’ve had all the fun.” Draco drawled, moving so his arm was around your waist as he tried to lead you back to the castle.

“No!” You protested, moving out of his arms and plopping down onto the grass. “I want to stay here, look it’s so pretty.” The lake was glistening in the distance, the sky was blue with soft white clouds passing by and the grass was decorated with an array of coloured flowers.

Draco just laughed as he sat down next to you.

He liked you too, of course he did, how could he not? You were smart, beautiful, kind. The list really went on. He struggled with his crush on you, knowing his father would not approve of a relationship with a half blood and, sure, maybe once upon a time Draco would have never contemplated a relationship with anyone but a pureblood but he really liked you. 

He’d spoken to his godfather about it many times, knowing the man was perhaps one of the few people who wouldn’t tell his father. Severus hardly offered advice, claiming he didn’t involve himself with school boy crushes, but he had told Draco to do what he wanted, not what his father expected. He told him he’d regret it if he didn’t at least take a chance.  
That conversation had been exactly what Draco had needed and he came up with a plan to ask you out. It wasn’t overly complicated, he was just going to invite you to go with him to the next Hogsmeade trip, have a meal, walk around a little and then at the end of it, if things went well, he was going to ask you to be his girlfriend.

It was a great plan. Too bad they never work out.

You rested your head on Draco’s shoulder, sitting so you were pressed against him. He looked down at you and smiled, he really wanted you to be his. Since fourth year he had known he’d liked you but at that age girls were still gross, it was only part way through fifth year were he realised he really wanted to be with you. 

“What were you doing anyway?” You asked, closing your eyes as you rested against him. 

“I was with Severus.” He said confirming your earlier statement quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere. “He was going over the career guidance information.” 

“You should do potions, maybe teach? I dunno, you’re good at teaching the younger kids.” You mumbled, giggling at the memories of Draco surrounded by a cluster of first and second year who were lost in potions.

“It’s something I could see myself doing, but father would expect me to work for the ministry.” He told you causing you to sit up and roll your eyes. 

“Lucius is a dick.” You slurred causing Draco to roll his eyes fondly, the adoring smile never leaving, he’d heard this speech many times, all different topics coming to the same conclusion of ‘Lucius is a dick’. If it were anyone else tarnishing his father’s reputation, he would have argued but with you the things he could say was… 

“God, I really want to kiss you.” Shocking himself as he did.

“Wait, insulting your dad was all it took? But I do that all the time.” You pouted causing Draco’s eyes to widen - did you like him too then?

He risked everything with you as he leaned forward but didn’t have to worry for too long as you leaned forward and met him halfway, pressing your lips together. It was so much more than both of you had imagined. Draco’s hand came up to cup your cheek as one of yours found its way into his hair. 

“Well that wasn’t how I’d planned to confess, I’ll admit.” Draco laughed breathlessly as he rested his forehead on yours after the two of you had pulled away.

“You’d planned this?” You asked, soft smile on your face as you continued to play with his hair.

“I was going to take you to dinner in Hogsmeade then ask you to be my girlfriend.” His smile turned sheepish; his pale face coloured slightly.

“Well in that case, yes to the dinner and yes I’ll be your girlfriend.” You told him before pulling him into another kiss.

“You’re drunk, what are the chances of remembering this?” He asked, chasing your lips after he had.

“I think I sobered up pretty quick when the guy I liked admitted he liked me too.” You said causing both of you to laugh. 

Dinner at Hogsmeade was a delightful affair, candles created a romantic atmosphere and the two of you discovered that the transition from friends to partners wasn’t actually all that strange and you got to skip the awkward first date phase. 


End file.
